Mining
Mining is a skill that involves the player exploiting various Ore Rocks across Minescape with the goal of extracting the raw ore from them with tools called Pickaxes. Pickaxes of different tiers mine ores at various speeds. (e.g a Bronze pickaxe is slower then one made of Mithril) A higher mining level allows the player to mine higher level ores. Mining goes hand-in-hand with the Smithing skill How to mine The First step in mining is to obtain a pickaxe. The player receives a bronze pickaxe upon completing tutorial island that they take with them to the mainland. Next, the player will have to explore the various locations around Minescape where mine's exist, the closest one from the start is Lumbridge Swamp. This mine contains a good amount of both Tin and Copper Ore rocks. Finally, with the pickaxe equipped in the selected hot bar slot, the player must left click the ore rock and stand still until the mining process is complete. Upon completion, the player will receive a single ore of that rock type and some Experience Points (XP). KEEP IN MIND that moving at all while mining will cancel your mining progress and you will have to start over, so make sure you stay still! Higher tier rocks take longer to mine, so try to upgrade your pickaxe whenever possible. Pickaxes Each pickaxe has a different mining speed, the calculations shown are rough estimates of the mining time of each rock according to each pickaxe. the following table is not complete as not every pickaxe has been obtained/every ore has not been mined. The graph will display time needed as 00:00 with the first 2 being minutes and last 2 being seconds(00:30, would meen 30 second mining time, since these are rough estimates, a ~ symbol is placed next to them). NUMBERS MAY CHANGE WITH TIME! NOTE: '''Rune essence and Rock are both mineable "materials" but mine rather quickly regardless of pickaxe type and are irrelevant to this table. as of 8/17/2019, it is now possible to obtain a pickaxe from killing the various level 35 dwarves that now inhabit the Falador mine. they drop any kind of pickaxe between bronze and adamant, with the more powerful ones being harder to drop. '''AS OF 8/20/2019 TOOLS AND LEVELS contribute to the mining time. the % or Number for each level is currently UNKNOWN and the table will be updated once information regarding it is known. Ores 2 - Rune essence is mainly used for Runecrafting 3 - These cannot be smelted into bars 4 - This provides exactly the same coal as normal coal unlocked at level 30, but instead gives 3 coal per mine. Mines There are various mines through Minescape. Below is a list of Known mining locations and the number of Ore Rocks they contain. Each column is represented by an abbreviation of the ore contained contained.Cu=Copper Sn=Tin Cl=Clay Fe=Iron Ag=Silver C=coal Au=Gold Mi=Mithril CC=Compressed Coal Ad=Adamantite Ru=Runite ~=Estimated amount, unsure if accurate N/A=no ores, special type of mine. *=Locked behind a quest/skill requirement ()=Optimal mining spot for this kind of ore relative to a bank Did you know? * There is a thick wall of ore encrusted on the wall in Al'khared that is mostly unreachable, but a true miner can scrounge a few ores from it. * Coal is an essential resource in smithing, MINE LOTS OF IT! * Clay is the rarest material since it has yet to be found! * You can report new mining locations to RaymondIII in game or in discord through private message! Category:Skills __FORCETOC__